


And Never Again Lonely

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: For the first time in her life, the princess has friends.





	And Never Again Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Elincia's parents gave the siblings to her as a coming-of-age gift

All her life she'd been carefully hidden from the public to avoid a blood feud, and while Elincia understood it didn't make her feel any less lonely. Her parents were wonderful and she loved them very much, but she always longed for a friend her own age.

Then the day she turned ten, all of that changed. Her mother awoke her early in the morning and asked her to wait in the manse's parlor, and the next thing she knew two smiling faces greeted her.

"You must be the princess," the girl said. "My name is Lucia of Delbray, this is my twin brother Geoffrey, and we would like to be your friends."

Was she dreaming? Their kind smiles, their eyes, their hands extended to her, it was all she'd ever hoped for and yet she hesitated. As if the moment she reached out to them they'd disappear.

"It would be an honor to be your companions, Princess," the boy added. "We will remain by your side for as long as you wish...but I do hope you wish for a lifetime."

Elincia's eyes filled with tears as her mother nodded towards her and the twins. It was true, they were gloriously real and her heart felt like it would burst from sheer joy.

"Yes," she finally said. "Lucia and Geoffrey of Delbray, I hereby declare us lifelong friends. May we always stay together."

She stood up and the twins drew her into an embrace. _Friends._ At long last, she was no longer alone and never would be again.


End file.
